Beerus Origin Story Novel
Beerus: Origin Story Novel is a 2017 graphic novel by writer and artist Isaiah G. Jordan, yet to be published.1 Yet to be released in both hardcover and softcover formats. Synopsis Origin Story Beerus and Champa 'were twin brothers who were, born with a form of atavism that imparted them with feline traits. They were raised by they're mother Chameerus on a planet inhabited by members of Beerus race where that passed differently in this worlds atmosphere; while they spent what felt like years, mere hours had passed on Earth. Sometime down the line there was a great opponent opposing the planet known due to lack of training beerus and champa had no experience in battle meanwhile King Vegeta was leading his members of the saiyan race through space looking for more planets they could conquer they soon came across the planet inhabited by beerus race and so visited the planet and made a deal with it's king that if they were to Defeat the evil doers in exchange for theyre planet to be ruled by King Vegeta which he was going to disagree but realizing the destruction the planet was coming to agreed so soon after the saiyans defeated the threat the planets, inhabitants named the planet after King Vegeta and it became the first known planet as King Vegeta, King vegeta soon left to conquer other planets. When he left, Quitela's race, having coveted the Beerus race for many millenia, attacked the planet, knowing that the Saiyans could not come to defend the King and his people. Using the power of his forces, King Vegeta was able to rebuild the bridge and aid Beerus race planet; as a result, the Quitela's race were defeated by King Vegeta and the Saiyan army.1 The planet was later attacked by the Guardian of Planet Vegeta, who forced the beerus race to construct serve him so that he could better utilize the rule of the planet. Once they did so, the interplanetary Guardian of Planet Vegeta killed half of his species, the Beerus Race. Although he, his brother and his mother attempted to hide, they were quickly found by the Guardian of Planet Vegeta' soldiers and taken out to the spotlight. Whis spectating various planets out of boredom on his staff on another planet saw one planet that interested him the most. Beerus and Champa fighting off the soldiers restraining them, an act that Whis himself saw, which earned her the angel's interest in them. He used instant transmission took them aside and taught them his beliefs on balance by symbolizing it with asked them to do the same. When the soldiers began the massacre, Beerus and Champa turned and almost saw they're people being massacred. But whis sooned instant transmissioned them back to his planet realizing that they're was 2 of them and unknown what to do with them called his sister Vados over via his staff telling her how he had rescued the 2 orphans from near extinction he advised a plan to have Vados take one while he keeps the other so that they could train them to be the next God of Destructions on both of their individual universes which Vados accepted Vados took champa while Whis kept beerus soon after Vados left alongside Champa. After days of training by whis, foretelling about other universes, races, gods, kais, realms, the grand priest and lord zeno. Days after being the candidate to become Universe 7's next God of Destruction. Beerus was finally promoted by Whis as the God of Destruction which whis informed Zeno and The Grand Priest of the new god of destruction Later Life Events in Dragon Ball Super Out of the many gods in the universe, Beerus is the most feared.V-Jump'' #2, 2013 He is feared by the Kais, Supreme Kais, King Cold, Frieza, King Vegeta, Vegeta, and even Shenron himself. As a God of Destruction, he is tasked with maintaining balance in the universe."A god who governs destruction, maintaining the world's balance. Once his wrath is incurred, he will destroy nearby planets and life, and is a being feared even by Kaios and Kaioshins." - Beerus' character summary Beerus is the God of Destruction of Universe 7, and his administrative zone includes planet Earth. He slumbers for several years to several decades straight, and he destroys planets in his administrative zone during the few years when he is awake. This is because destruction is required in order to create new planets, but he does not act on the Supreme Kais' orders, nor does he try to coordinate his actions with them; the god destroys according to his own judgment. Also, because he is quite capricious, Beerus destroys even important planets "without a second thought". When he finds it bothersome, he lets someone else act as an agent of destruction. While he is awake, tense days for the Supreme Kais continue, as nobody knows how many planets will be sacrificed. Having existed for hundreds of millions of years, at some point in time Beerus was trained in martial arts by Whis. Once every 1,000 years, the Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting. During one of these meetings held 75 Million Before Age, they got into an argument "over some trifling situation", and the short-tempered Beerus sealed the Supreme Kai at the time away inside the Z Sword, as it would not have been proper for him to destroy the Sacred World of the Kai itself.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 Once, he stopped by the Time Nest and met Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time. Another day, he stopped by King Kai's Planet, which was larger at the time. He and King Kai played hide-and-seek (or a car-racing video game depending on the version),"''Dragon Ball'' Q&A 7", Dragon Ball Full Color, Saiyan Saga volume 3, February 4, 2013 and Beerus lost, so the planet was destroyed by the peeved Destroyer. King Kai then took a large leftover fragment, whittled it down to a sphere, and built a road on it so that he could have fun driving there. This became King Kai's current planet. In "Showdown on King Kai's World! Goku vs. Beerus the Destroyer!", Beerus claims that he made his planet smaller because he "didn't like the food". One time on Beerus' birthday, he ate the only Puff-Puff fruit that was on his cake. Champa got furious because Beerus ate it and it was also his birthday, both Beerus and Champa fought throughout the universe, destroying multiple planets. The two are eventually stopped by their attendants because their destruction could lead to the end of the universe, but both Beerus and Champa established they did not care. Beerus and Champa have an agreement "not to have fighting showdowns, but rather have food showdowns instead". In the manga, at some point in time, Beerus participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when he hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be canceled. Zeno, who was enjoying the event, became furious and had to be calmed down by the gods from the 11 universes. Since then, the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes One time when Beerus woke up, he sneezed and blew up of two of his world's Suns, causing Whis to re-do time preventing him from doing it again. At some point in time, Beerus met Frieza. The two got along fairly well as they both enjoyed destroying things. However one time Frieza got carried away and caused Beerus to get angry, with Beerus fighting Frieza and easily defeating the tyrant.Volume F guidebook, 2015 Beerus also claims that he once went to Earth, and dinosaurs "took a rude attitude" toward him, so he .Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Special Edition, 2014 Another day, beerus first job as a god of destruction he informed whis to bring him to the newly formed planet Vegeta where he would tell King Vegeta "you were supposed to protect us" but King Vegeta responded with ''"'You Dare speak to a King that way" ''which made beerus rethink his response and say ''"I'm a God of Destruction I'll say anything I damn please" ''due to King Vegeta having knowledge of God's of Destruction it caused to get up off his thrown then bow and say ''"how sorry I am lord beerus I was unaware of your status as a God of Destruction" ''beerus then responds with "''so if I wasn't a god you still would've said what you just said" ''king vegeta then says ''"Um no... let me treat you to a feast to express my gratitude to be at your presence" '' King Vegeta treated Beerus and Whis to a feast in his palace on Planet Vegeta and Beerus used the Saiyan King as a footrest while he was eating. Prince Vegeta, who was just a child at that time, saw this and became upset, but remained silent. In ''Dragon Ball Super, Beerus punished King Vegeta because he gave him "the second-best pillow in the universe but wanted the first" which King Vegeta took, this resulted in him greatly injuring the king, and easily defeating Prince Vegeta - who attempted to attack the god. Before going to sleep, Beerus ordered Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta because they annoyed him, and partially because of Frieza's fear of the Saiyan's power. Tie-In After Beerus being awake for so many years unbeknownst to Beerus is that he had growing insomnia so In Age 739, Beerus is told a prophecy by the Oracle Fish that in thirty-nine years, he would face an opponent that would excite him called, the Super Saiyan God. After he is told this, Beerus goes to sleep. References Category:Ijordan04 Category:Novel